Learn to forgive
by titbouchon35
Summary: Castiel a été blessé par Dean. Pourra-t-il trouver la force de lui pardonner?


**Eh oui, je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS Destiel.**

**C'est mon deuxième UA.**

**Résumé**** : Castiel a été blessé par Dean. Trouvera-t-il la force de lui pardonner ?**

**Pairing**** : Dean W/Castiel N**

**Rating**** : M (second essai lemon dans l'histoire)**

**Disclaimers ****: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Castiel Novak venait de terminer le dernier carton qui devait partir dans un garde-meubles en attendant qu'il ait trouvé un appartement à Los Angeles. Son départ était prévu dans quelques heures alors poussant un long soupir, il attrapa un carnet, un stylo et s'installa à son bureau, décidé à écrire une lettre. Cette lettre si importante pour lui car en l'écrivant, il faisait une croix sur son passé. Ce passé qui l'avait rendu autant heureux que malheureux. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait pris la sage décision de s'en aller. Tout laisser derrière sans se retourner était la seule solution avant de devenir fou et dépressif.

Castiel avait envie d'être heureux à nouveau après avoir souffert autant. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ?

Un seul mot : l'amour. Celui qui vous tombe dessus sans prévenir, qui vous enivre, qui vous rend fou, qui vous dit que tout peut arriver. Celui pour lequel vous êtes prêt à TOUT sacrifier pour le bonheur de l'autre. Toutes les émotions y passent. La joie, le désir, la passion, la tristesse, la colère, la haine, l'envie, la jalousie.

Il avait vécu tout ça mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus rien. Pas par sa faute, non, mais celle de l'autre. Autant il l'avait aimé, autant maintenant, il le haïssait et le mot était faible. Rien de pire que la trahison, celle qui vous fait tellement mal qu'on veut mourir pour ne plus la ressentir.

Avoir l'impression qu'on ne peut plus respirer, qu'on vous a poignardé en plein cœur. Cette douleur qui ne veut pas disparaître, quoi que vous fassiez parce que dès que vous fermez les yeux, vous revivez cette scène au ralenti. Celle où vous rentrez dans votre chambre et que vous ne pouvez que voir deux corps unis dans un lit aux draps froissés et écouter leurs gémissements qui entrent en vous comme des milliers d'aiguilles. La douleur est telle que vous avez envie de leur crier d'arrêter, de leur sauter dessus pour les séparer mais la paralysie vous prend et vous ne pouvez que fermer les yeux en pensant très fort que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar et que vous allez vous réveiller.

Mais non, c'est réel surtout quand une des deux personnes se lève précipitamment et s'approche de vous, posant une main sur votre joue et vous dit « Cass, attends, c'est … c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer». A cet instant, vous n'avez qu'une seule envie, cogner encore et encore cet être qui ose vous dire un truc pareil alors qu'il a un suçon dans le cou, que son sexe est toujours recouvert de ce préservatif qui n'est sûrement pas là pour faire joli. Mais la seule chose à laquelle vous pouvez penser en voyant ça, c'est ''au moins, il a mis une capote !''

Et vous vous mettez à rire car vous ne pouvez faire que ça dans l'immédiat. Et pourtant, vous avez vraiment envie de le frapper pour lui faire ressentir la même douleur.

Mais à la place, vous vous adressez au corps toujours nu dans votre lit qui ne le sera plus jamais et vous dîtes « Sale garce ! tu as enfin réussi à avoir ce que tu voulais alors profites en bien, je te le laisse ! Et à la personne qui vient de vous arracher le cœur, vous dîtes « Tu me donnes envie de vomir !

Pour faire passer ces nausées qui vous remontent dans la gorge, vous faites demi-tour et vous descendez l'escalier aussi vite que vos jambes peuvent vous le permettre. Et au moment où vous allez ouvrir la porte pour sortir, vous crachez à la personne qui vous a suivi « Je viendrais chercher mes affaires quand tu auras fini de baiser ta pétasse et que tu seras au travail ! Adieu ! ». Et avant d'entendre quoi que ce soit, vous claquez la porte derrière vous et vous vous enfuyez car pour vous, c'est la seule chose à faire.

Quand vous arrivez dans votre appartement, vous fermez derrière vous, vous jetez vos affaires à terre et vous partez prendre une douche. Là vous vous laissez aller et vous pleurez encore et encore pour essayer de faire partir cette douleur qui vous bouffe les entrailles. Quand vous vous êtes enroulé dans un peignoir après avoir pleuré et crié pendant ce qui vous semble des heures, vous vous dirigez dans la cuisine où vous prenez un verre dans le placard, une bouteille de vodka et vous vous installez sur le canapé pour vous enivrer et tenter d'oublier ces images qui vous hantent.

Quand vous avez fini la bouteille, vous allez en chercher une autre car la douleur est toujours là. Votre portable sonne mais vous ne répondez pas car c'est l'autre, ça ne peut être que lui. Cet autre à cause de qui vous êtes ivre mais toujours dans cette souffrance insupportable et complètement insurmontable.

Le lendemain, vous avez une gueule de bois tellement carabinée que vous n'arrêtez pas d'aller prier le dieu porcelaine en espérant que la douleur de la trahison parte en même temps que tout l'alcool ingurgité. Malheureusement, si votre estomac est vide, elle, elle est toujours là.

Quand vous vous sentez un peu mieux, vous allez vous habiller, vous prenez vos clefs et vous partez.

Arrivé devant l'appartement maudit, vous prenez une longue respiration et vous ouvrez la porte priant de toutes vos forces pour que personne ne soit là. Après tout, vous n'avez pas vu sa voiture en arrivant. Alors vous entrez et montez directement dans la chambre des horreurs. Vous attrapez une valise dans l'armoire et vous jetez toutes les affaires qui sont à vous. Quand vous avez tout rassemblé, vous jetez un dernier regard sur ce lit où vous aviez partagé tant de bons moments, laissant couler les larmes que vous reteniez depuis votre entrée dans ce lieu que vous aviez choisi ensemble et qui vous avait apporté tant de bonheur, effacé d'un claquement de doigts par la trahison de l'être tant aimé.

Etant dans vos sombres pensées, vous n'entendez pas la porte d'entrée claquer et des pas lourds monter les escaliers. Vous êtes sorti brusquement de votre léthargie quand une main se pose sur votre épaule. Et quand vous vous retournez, vous êtes face à la personne qui vous a brisé le cœur. Rejetant violemment cette main qui touchait il y a quelques heures un autre corps que le vôtre, vous criez « Ne me touche pas ! Tu as perdu ce droit quand tu as osé la toucher elle !

L'autre a le regard peiné mais vous n'en avez cure. Il vous dit « Cass, je … je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, pardonne-moi ». Vous êtes tellement en colère que vous lui répondez « Si tu voulais pas me faire de mal, pourquoi t'as fait ça, hein ? Tu me dégoûtes ! Puis vous attrapez votre valise, vous le poussez en lui disant « Pousse toi de là, je m'en vais et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! »

L'autre vous crie « Nooooon ! Cass, attends stp, ne me quitte pas ! je … Cass je t'aime ! » Ces trois mots que vous aviez rêvé d'entendre depuis que votre regard avait croisé le sien, ne font que vous glacer le cœur alors vous crachez « Si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis si bien, pourquoi tu l'as baisé ? » Et avant d'avoir une réponse, vous sortez en laissant la porte ouverte.

En rentrant chez vous, vous prenez une décision qui va changer votre vie. Partir ailleurs, dans une autre ville, un autre pays, un autre Etat, peu importe du moment que c'est le plus loin possible de lui. Après tout, plus rien ne vous retient ici.

Le travail que vous faîtes, vous pouvez très bien l'exercer n'importe où. Ecrivain nécessite un bureau, un ordinateur, rien de plus. Alors c'est décidé, vous quittez tout ça pour essayer de recommencer votre vie même si tout au fond de vous, vous savez pertinemment que vous ne pourrez oublier l'autre car vous l'avez dans la peau.

Et voilà pourquoi vous vous trouvez devant un page blanche, un stylo en main et que vous commencez à la noircir de cette écriture qui a fait votre réputation, car oui, vous êtes célèbre. Vous êtes Castiel Novak, écrivain ayant écrit une série de livres sur le milieu surnaturel qui s'est vendu à dix millions d'exemplaires environ et qui est en pourparlers pour en faire une série télévisée appelée « Supernatural ».

_« Dean,_

_Si je prends le temps de t'écrire cette lettre, qui je dois te l'avouer me coûte énormément, c'est pour t'annoncer mon départ de cette ville où il n'y a plus rien qui me retient. Je pars mais je ne te dirais pas où, tu n'as pas à le savoir. J'ai besoin de laisser derrière moi ce passé dont tu fais maintenant partie car ça fait trop mal. As-tu déjà eu l'impression d'être poussé dans un précipice sans pouvoir en toucher le fond ? Tu tombes encore et encore sans avoir quoi que ce soit à quoi te raccrocher et plus tu essayes de respirer, plus ton air se raréfie au point de t'étouffer ? Si la réponse est oui, alors je te dis bienvenue dans mon monde car c'est ce que j'éprouve depuis ta trahison. J'aurais tout fait pour toi, accepté n'importe quoi pour te voir heureux mais ce que tu as fait là n'en faisait pas partie. Tu as tout brisé en couchant avec cette femme, je crois me souvenir qu'elle s'appelle Lisa Braeden. Tu m'avais dit qu'elle essayait de te séduire mais que tu n'étais pas intéressé. Pieux mensonge sûrement pour ne pas te trahir. Au bout du compte, tu m'as trahi moi. Mais ce n'est plus le moment pour moi de parler de cette femme qui m'a tout pris en t'arrachant à moi … Voilà Dean, j'ai terminé._

_En signant cette lettre, j'aurais enfin dit adieu à mon passé et surtout à toi. _

_Adieu Dean. _

_Castiel Novak_

_Ps : Je t'aimais tellement Dean Winchester._

* * *

**DIX ANS PLUS TARD**

Castiel Novak était de retour dans cette ville qu'il avait laissé il y a dix ans emplie de bons et mauvais souvenirs. Il avait pourtant dit à son frère qu'il ne voulait pas venir mais Gabriel l'avait supplié. Il voulait absolument lui présenter son partenaire Sam Singer qu'il avait rencontré dans la pâtisserie dont il était l'heureux propriétaire depuis trois ans et qui portait le doux nom de « Mille et une saveurs sucrées». Rien que le nom faisait saliver.

Alors Castiel avait accepté cette invitation qui ne l'enchantait pas mais il adorait son aîné. Gabriel avait toujours été là pour lui depuis qu'il avait avoué aimer les hommes à sa famille donc il était normal pour lui de rencontrer l'homme qui partageait la vie de son frère depuis presque deux ans maintenant.

Il poussa un long soupir et entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Dans quelques heures, il allait faire la connaissance de ce Sam Singer et de son frère car oui, Gabriel lui avait dit que Sam avait un frère aîné sans lui dire comment il s'appelait et Castiel ne s'en était pas intéressé.

Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, retourner chez lui à Los Angeles où il s'y sentait bien. De plus, un travail fou l'attendait. Depuis que sa série de livres s'était transformé en série, il était sur le plateau de tournage tous les jours. La production et les acteurs étaient supers avec lui. Il s'entendait très bien avec Jensen, Misha et Jared, les rôles principaux.

Castiel défit son bagage et alla prendre une douche rapide. En sortant de la salle de bains, il regarda ce qu'il pourrait porter et opta pour un jean noir serré et une chemise.

Après s'être habillé, il partit se coiffer. Il avait les cheveux bruns toujours en bataille car il n'arrivait jamais à les discipliner. Au bout de dix minutes, il laissa tomber. Il boutonna sa chemise et se dit qu'il avait bien choisi car elle mettait ses yeux bleus en valeur. Ayant fini, il saisit sa veste en cuir, l'enfila et sortit. Le bar où Gabriel lui avait donné rendez-vous était à dix minutes à pieds donc il prit tout son temps, ne voulant pas arriver trop tôt.

Quand le jeune homme arriva devant le bar dont le nom était « The Roadhouse », il prit une longue respiration et entra.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde et il eut du mal à faire son chemin jusqu'au bar. A mesure qu'il avançait, il pouvait remarquer les coups d'oeil intéressés de quelques femmes mais n'y répondit pas. Par contre, il put se rendre compte de la présence de quelques hommes qui auraient pu lui plaire mais ça … c'était avant … avant ce qui l'avait poussé à fuir cette ville il y a dix ans

Depuis, le brun n'avait eu aucune relation sérieuse, ne pouvant refaire confiance en quelqu'un. Et puis, pour tout avouer, il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier le beau Dean Winchester qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Essayant de chasser ces tristes pensées, il jeta un œil dans la salle pour repérer son frère. Il le vit assis à une table, le bras posé sur l'épaule d'un homme, s'adressant à une personne face à lui.

Il s'y dirigea et quand Gabriel le vit, il cria en lui faisant un grand geste avec son bras inoccupé :

« Eh ! Cassie, petit frère, on est là ! »

Le dit Cassie s'approcha et ne vit que son frère et l'autre homme.

« Bonjour Gabe, content de te voir. Alors je suppose que vous êtes Sam, enchanté de vous rencontrer, Gabriel m'a beaucoup parlé de vous » lui serrant la main.

« Oui, je suis Sam et je suis ravi de faire la connaissance du fameux Cassie. Gabe n'arrête pas de me faire vos louanges. Soit dit en passant, j'ai pensé un moment que vous étiez une femme à cause du surnom. » lui répondit Sam en riant.

« Castiel, à mon tour de vous présenter mon grand frère, Dean » rajouta le petit ami de Gabriel.

A ce nom, le cœur de Castiel gela. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ca ne peut pas être mon Dean ! Non, non, non !

Le brun se retourna et fit face à Dean. Le même qui l'avait brisé il y a des années.

Leurs regards se croisèrent : céruléen dans émeraude et ce fut à nouveau le début de la fin.

Ces yeux étaient encore plus verts mais marqués par des cernes noirs. Il ne devait toujours pas assez dormir. Il avait une barbe de deux jours qui le rendait encore plus viril et ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés courts. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus beau qu'il y a dix ans. Mais leur dernier échange se rappela à son souvenir. Il sortit de sa transe et dit à Gabriel, d'une voix empreinte de douleur :

« Gabriel, Sam, je … je suis désolé mais je … ne peux pas rester. Je dois rentrer. Au revoir ».

Sur ces mots, il partit en courant ne voulant plus voir cet homme qui lui faisait revivre trop de souffrance.

Il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un l'appelait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Quand il fut à l'intérieur de sa chambre, il verrouilla la porte et s'écroula, la tête dans ses bras.

Il était prostré depuis peut être dix minutes comme une heure quand un coup frappé à la porte se fit entendre.

« Cassie, c'est moi Gabriel, ouvre-moi s'il te plait. Allez Castiel, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle » dit Gabriel.

Castiel se leva difficilement, déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrit et fit entrer son aîné.

Gabriel voyant l'état dans lequel son petit frère était, lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui dit :

« Cassie, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé au bar tout à l'heure ».

Castiel eut un sursaut de colère contre Gabriel car il lui avait menti alors il lui asséna :

Gabriel, pourquoi tu m'as menti ? Tu m'as dit que le nom de Sam était Singer alors qu'en fait c'est Winchester ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pour me faire du mal ? »

Gabriel était mal à l'aise face aux accusations du brun car elles étaient toutes fondées sauf la partie où Castiel pensait qu'il avait fait ça pour le blesser. Il lui avait tendu un piège avec la complicité de Sam car ils voulaient que leurs frères se retrouvent. Ils étaient tous les deux malheureux même si une dizaine d'années s'étaient écoulées. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas de relations car les coups d'un soir ne comptaient pas. Ils avaient besoin de se parler alors Sam et lui avaient décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée vu la réaction de Castiel et de Dean après son départ précipité.

Il avait laissé Sam s'expliquer avec Dean et lui souhaitait le faire avec son cadet. Alors Gabriel se décida à dire la vérité à ce petit frère qu'il adorait. Il se racla la gorge et parla.

« Cassie, tout ce que tu dis est vrai sauf la partie où tu dis que j'ai fait ça pour te faire du mal, bien loin de moi l'idée de te faire souffrir intentionnellement. Je t'ai menti car je savais que si je te disais que le nom de Sam était Winchester, tu n'aurais jamais voulu le rencontrer à cause de Dean. Il faut que tu saches que j'aime Sam et j'apprécie son frère malgré le mal qu'il t'a fait. Mais ne pense pas que tu as été le seul à souffrir dans votre histoire. Dean aussi surtout quand tu es parti sans donner de nouvelles. Il s'est morfondu pendant des mois, il s'est mis à boire de plus en plus. Il était vraiment mal. Il disparaissait pendant des jours sans dire où il allait. Tous les ans, pendant une semaine, il s'enfermait dans son appartement et ne donnait plus signe de vie. Je suppose que c'était le moment où tu l'as surpris en pleine partie de jambes en l'air et quand tu es parti vivre à L.A. Quand j'ai fait la connaissance de Sam, j'ai eu du mal à le séduire car il ne voulait pas vivre la même chose que son frère. Il m'a toujours demandé de ne pas le trahir comme Dean l'avait fait avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Quand j'ai su que Dean était celui qui t'avait brisé le cœur, j'ai voulu lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Mais j'ai appris à le connaître. Bon, je ne vais pas te mentir, il n'a pas une vie de moine mais je ne l'ai jamais vu sortir deux fois avec la même personne. En fait, il a repris là où il s'était arrêté quand vous vous êtes rencontrés. Alors Cassie, s'il te plait, je te demande d'accepter de lui parler. Maintenant que la rancœur est passée et qu'il ne reste que l'amour que tu éprouves encore pour lui car vu la réaction que tu as eu en le revoyant, je sais que tu l'aimes encore. Tu vis toujours dans le passé même si tu t'en défends alors accepte de le revoir et tu pourras enfin avancer ».

Castiel ayant écouté attentivement le long monologue de Gabriel ne sut pas trop quoi répondre mais finalement, il demanda :

« Vu que tu as l'air de bien le connaître, qu'en est-il de la briseuse de couples ? »

« Tu parles de Lisa Braeden hein? » répondit Gabriel d'un air concerné.

« Oui, celle qui a brisé mon couple et ma vie ! A cause d'elle et de Dean, je ne peux plus donner ma confiance à quelqu'un alors ? »

« Elle est maman d'un garçon qui s'appelle Ben, c'est tout ce que je sais »

« Et … C'est … Dean le père ? » demanda Castiel la voix brisée, espérant que son frère dirait non.

« Non, Cassie, Dean n'est pas le père. Il n'a couché qu'une seule et unique fois avec elle, et c'était quand tu les as surpris. Dean l'a foutu dehors dès que tu as claqué la porte en lui disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir ».

Castiel, ressentant un soulagement à l'entente de ce non tant attendu repensa un instant au moment où Dean s'était levé du lit souillé et revit le préservatif sur son sexe tendu. Malgré le léger pincement à cette image, il eut un sourire et dit à son frère :

« Merci Gabriel de m'avoir dit tout cela mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à le revoir. Je vais être honnête avec toi Gabriel. Depuis dix ans, malgré la douleur que j'ai ressentie longtemps après, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à Dean. Si je suis avec personne depuis tout ce temps, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à l'oublier. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Quand je l'ai revu ce soir, j'ai su que je l'aimais toujours, peut-être même encore plus car mon manque de lui a été dans mon cœur toutes ces années ».

Poussant un soupir de soulagement car Castiel lui avait dit qu'il aimait toujours Dean, il se leva et lui mettant une main sur l'épaule :

« Cassie, je vais retrouver Sam. Je te laisse réfléchir. Tiens–moi au courant s'il te plait. Allez, je file petit frère ».

Après le départ de Gabriel, Castiel se retrouva de nouveau seul.

Il prit une douche rapide puis enfila un tee-shirt et un boxer et se glissa dans les draps de son lit kingsize, bien trop grand pour lui tout seul et se dit qu'il aurait aimé le partager. La solitude commençait à lui peser.

Il ferma les yeux essayant de s'endormir mais des yeux émeraude apparurent dans son esprit. Il repensa à la toute première fois où il avait croisé ce regard si vert. C'était dans une rue. Dean était de l'autre côté et ils attendaient tous les deux que le feu piétons passe au vert. Quand ils purent traverser, seul Dean le fit car Castiel était incapable de bouger. Il n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Des yeux verts qui le transpercèrent jusqu'à l'âme et il sut qu'il était perdu. Ses mains étaient devenues moites, son corps tremblait et son coeur s'était mis à battre à une telle vitesse qu'il avait pensé sa dernière heure arriver. Mais quelle belle mort … Mourir en ressentant un bonheur si intense de tomber fou amoureux pour la toute première fois. Mais il était encore en vie et au paradis. Il avait enfin rencontré l'homme avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Il avait vu tout ça dans un seul regard. C'était ça le coup de foudre. Il n'y avait jamais cru, pour lui, c'était juste quelque chose d'irréel et pourtant, il venait juste d'être foudroyé par ce bel inconnu.

Il se souvenait encore de la première phrase que Dean avait dit de sa voix si sexy « Eh Beau gosse, ça te dit de venir boire un café ? Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés et toutes leurs premières fois avaient été magiques. Ils avaient pris la décision de vivre ensemble quatre mois après leur première rencontre. Chaque baiser, chaque câlin, chaque fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour étaient unique. Leur bonheur avait duré trois ans jusqu'à …

Castiel poussa un soupir de résignation en repensant à la suite et essayant de la chasser de son esprit ne voulant garder que les bons souvenirs. Les lèvres de Dean sur les siennes, ses mains sur son corps, le plaisir qu'il ressentait quand il le caressait. Il s'endormit avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Le brun fut réveillé par les vibrations de son portable. Il soupira, se frotta les yeux et se leva pour aller voir qui osait le réveiller.

Il prit l'objet du délit et vit qu'il avait un message. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro mais l'ouvrit tout de même.

« Salut beau gosse, c'est Gabe qui a donné ton numéro. Je sais pas si tu as envie de me parler mais je voulais te dire que j'avais été heureux de te voir hier soir. Veux-tu boire un café avec moi ? D.W.»

Castiel en voyant les initiales sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Il répondit sans aucune hésitation car il avait pris sa décision avant de s'endormir.

« Oui. Où ? »

« Où tu veux. Tu choisis».

« Au bar de mon hotel dans 1h si ça te va ?

« Ok j'y serais. Merci Cass »

Castiel en lisant le dernier message eut un sourire car ça faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça et honnêtement, ça lui avait manqué.

Il fila sous la douche, se brossa les dents puis s'habilla et essaya de se coiffer sans succès.

Avant de partir, il envoya un message à Gabriel qui disait :

« Merci Gabriel ».

Il saisit sa veste en cuir puis sortit en verrouillant la porte et prit l'ascenceur pour rejoindre Dean.

En arrivant, il le vit qui attendait accoudé au comptoir devant une tasse de café.

Il s'approcha et mettant une main sur son épaule, lui dit :

« Bonjour Dean ».

Dean se retourna en lui faisant un grand sourire et lui répondit :

« Salut Cass … tiel, merci d'être venu ».

Castiel remarqua que le jeune homme avait hésité à l'appeler par ce surnom qu'il affectionnait quand ils étaient un couple.

« Ca me fait plaisir Dean et tu peux m'appeler Cass si tu veux. Personne ne l'a fait à part toi et je peux t'avouer que ça me manquait ».

Dean lui répondit avec un sourire magnifique qui fit rater un battement au cœur du brun.

« Tu veux un café Cass ? »

« Oui, je veux bien merci Dean » répondit Castiel souriant lui aussi.

Après être servis, ils s'installèrent confortablement à une table avec des banquettes, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien comme pour leur première rencontre, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Les rancoeurs étaient oubliées même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'elles allaient forcément ressortir mais pour l'instant ils profitaient de leurs retrouvailles.

Le moment fut brisé par la sonnerie du portable de Castiel. Il s'éloigna pour prendre l'appel. C'était le producteur de la série qui avait un petit souci avec un des acteurs ayant fait une mauvaise chute. Avec une jambe immobilisée, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose donc le brun devait réécrire le scénario pour inclure le plâtre. Il raccrocha en promettant de prendre le prochain vol pour L.A.

Revenant à la table où Dean l'attendait patiemment, le jeune écrivain lui dit :

« Dean, je suis désolé mais je dois prendre le prochain avion pour Los Angeles. Il y a un problème sur le plateau et je dois absolument y être le plus vite possible. En tout cas, je suis ravi de t'avoir revu, vraiment.

Dean dont le visage se décomposa à l'annonce du départ de Castiel lui répondit :

« Euh … Ok Cass, pas de problème. Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'aéroport ? »

« Oui, ça m'arrangerait mais je ne veux pas te déranger. Tu dois sûrement aller travailler, non ? » répondit Castiel, heureux de savoir qu'il avait encore un peu de temps à passer avec Dean malgré cet imprévu de dernière minute.

« Ben … en fait, je suis mon propre patron donc si j'ai envie de prendre un jour de congés ou plus, je suis libre alors non, ça me dérange pas » répondit le jeune homme.

«Dean, je n'étais pas au courant pour le garage mais je suis heureux pour toi. Je me souviens que tu en avais toujours rêvé alors félicitations. Ecoute, je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Il faut vraiment que j'attrape le premier vol. On y va ? ».

Castiel se leva, suivi de Dean et ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre. Il téléphona pour les horaires d'avions, il y en avait un qui décollait dans une heure, réserva une place en demandant si le vol était complet ayant eu une idée folle, remercia en souriant à la réponse puis raccrocha et fit sa valise. Fin prêt, ils sortirent de la chambre, rendit les clefs à l'accueil s'excusant de partir si vite puis suivit Dean dehors pour qu'il l'amène à l'aéroport.

Quand Dean s'arrêta devant une voiture noire, Castiel eut un pincement au cœur en reconnaissant l'impala de Dean. Il se revit faire l'amour avec Dean à l'arrière. Poussant un long soupir, il monta dans la voiture et attendit que le conducteur fasse de même.

Ils prirent la direction de l'aéroport et le trajet fut beaucoup trop rapide au goût des deux hommes.

Castiel descendit de la voiture en remerciant Dean mais il vit que le jeune homme sortait aussi souhaitant l'accompagner.

Arrivé devant le guichet de réservation pour récupérer son billet, il remarqua qu'il avait encore vingt minutes avant d'embarquer alors il posa une question à Dean qui le taraudait depuis l'appel de son producteur.

« Dean, je sais que tu as une peur bleue de monter dans un avion mais je me demandais si tu accepterais de m'accompagner ? Je pense y rester deux ou trois jours, le temps de régler le problème et revenir ici car je souhaite m'excuser auprès de ton frère pour mon attitude d'hier soir. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Veux-tu venir avec moi ? »

Dean, partagé entre la joie de voir que son ex n'avait pas envie de le laisser mais paniqué à l'idée de monter dans un objet volant lui répondit d'une voix triste :

« Euh … Cass, je … je sais pas … c'est vrai que je ne connais pas Los Angeles et j'aimerais bien y aller avec toi mais pas dans une boîte de conserve volant au-dessus de l'océan pendant des heures. J'ai vraiment aucune confiance dans ces trucs-là ! ».

« Pas de problème Dean, je comprends. Alors je te dis à bientôt » accepta le brun, la tristesse voilant son regard d'habitude si bleu.

Dean remarqua le changement sur le visage de Castiel et ne voulant pas le décevoir comme il y a dix ans car il l'aimait toujours et surtout ne voulait pas le voir partir à nouveau, prit sur lui et d'une voix pas du tout assurée lui répondit :

« Cass, je … OK, je … viens avec toi mais ne te plains pas si je te broie la main pendant le vol. Mais j'ai pas de fringues pour me changer ni de brosse à dents et j'ai plus le temps d'aller les chercher ».

Castiel si heureux d'entendre que Dean acceptait de l'accompagner malgré sa peur viscérale de l'avion l'en aima encore plus. Il eut envie de l'embrasser mais se retint.

« Allez viens, je te prends un billet première classe, tu verras comme c'est agréable. Tu pourras boire et manger ce que tu veux et ils font même une super tarte » lui dit Castiel connaissant très bien son amour bizarre pour la tarte. Et on ira acheter quelques vêtements et une brosse à dents en arrivant.

« Ok Cass, allons-y avant que je change d'avis et que tu manges ma part de tarte. Même pas en rêve au cas où tu y aurais pensé » répondit le jeune homme en voyant de nouveau ce sourire de Castiel qui lui plaisait tant et qu'il aimait encore plus aujourd'hui.

Le brun demanda un autre billet, paya et filèrent à la salle d'embarquement.

Quand ils furent installés en première classe, le pilote annonça qu'ils allaient décoller dans cinq minutes et que les passagers devaient attacher leurs ceintures.

Dean commença à paniquer et prit la main de Castiel, la serrant tellement fort qu'il aurait pu la casser. Mais tout le temps du décollage, le brun resta stoïque ne cessant de parler à son ami pour le rassurer.

Quand ils purent enfin se détacher, Den ne lâcha pas la main du brun pour autant, par peur mais surtout par envie. Ce besoin de toucher Castiel s'était fait sentir dès qu'il l'avait revu. En fait, il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était parti loin de lui.

Castiel, discrètement jetait un œil sur son compagnon, pensant que Dean avait bien changé pour avoir accepté de l'accompagner. Pendant leurs trois années de vie commune, ils n'étaient jamais partis à cause de cette phobie. Et là, il l'avait mis de côté pour être avec lui.

Dean pensait exactement la même chose au même moment.

Le vol se déroula bien. Dean mangea sa tarte, la faisant goûter à Castiel comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant.

Quand le commandant de bord annonça l'atterrissage et qu'ils devaient rattacher leurs ceintures, le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour. Il reprit la main de Castiel.

Le brun décida qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour le calmer. Il se tourna vers Dean et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser chaste, bouche contre bouche, ce qui n'empêcha pas de faire battre leur cœur plus vite. Le brun sentit son ami se détendre et quand il entrouvrit les lèvres, il y glissa sa langue pour y trouver sa jumelle. Elles se retrouvèrent comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées dansant un lent ballet qui leur donna des petits frissons à tous les deux.

Castiel cessa le baiser le premier en entendant la voix du pilote annoncer leur arrivée.

Il ne parla pas de ce qui venait d'arriver. Il se leva attendant Dean puis ils sortirent tous les deux.

Après avoir récupéré son bagage, ils se dirigèrent vers la station de taxi.

Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, le brun demanda :

« Dean, tu veux venir avec moi sur le plateau ou tu veux m'attendre chez moi ? »

Dean toujours sous l'agréable sensation du baiser lui répondit en touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts :

« Si ça t'ennuie pas, j'irais bien avec toi ».

« Très bien Dean alors allons-y » dit Castiel qui avait espéré entendre cette réponse.

Il donna l'adresse au chauffeur et quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le plateau.

Castiel vit le producteur lui faire un grand signe. Il s'approcha laissant Dean seul quelques instants.

Dean en profita pour regarder autour de lui ayant du mal à croire qu'il était sur le plateau de la série « Supernatural ». Il avait lu tous les livres que son ex avait écrit, essayant par ce moyen, de rester proche de lui.

Quand il tourna la tête vers le brun, il le vit parler avec un homme assis sur un tabouret de bar, avec une jambe dans le plâtre et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Le gars état beaucoup trop proche de Castiel, il avait une main posé dans le creux de ses reins et il lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille le faisant éclater de rire.

Dean décida de s'approcher des deux hommes et se plantant à côté de Castiel, il tendit la main au gars plâtré en disant :

« Salut, je suis Dean Winchester et l'ami de Castiel »

« Bonjour Dean, moi c'est Jensen, acteur dans la série et aussi l'ami de Castiel » répondit le bel homme assis.

Castiel se racla la gorge et dit, sentant une tension s'installer entre les deux hommes :

« Bon, les présentations sont faites donc je vais aller bosser sur ton personnage Jen. A plus tard et merci pour ce que tu sais. Dean, tu viens, on rentre ».

Jensen répondit d'un air de défi lui faisant un clin d'œil et un sourire qui aurait fait fondre un iceberg :

«Castiel, passe-moi un coup de fil quand tu es prêt pour ce que tu sais … »

Dean regarda l'échange entre les deux et éprouva de la jalousie mais ne le montra pas.

Le brun l'amena dehors puis le fit monter dans le taxi qui les avait attendus et donna l'adresse de son appartement.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où vivait Castiel, ils prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent au dernier étage.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer son compagnon. Dean resta bouche-bee quand il vit où il était.

C'était un immense duplex avec un long canapé d'angle en cuir noir et son fauteuil assorti en plein milieu de la pièce qui servait de salon, salle à manger. Une cuisine américaine se trouvait sur la gauche avec un comptoir en marbre gris, une grande cheminée avec un grand tapis moelleux devant située en face du canapé et un téléviseur à écran plat dans l'angle de la pièce. Sur les murs couleur écru étaient accrochées différentes peintures et le sol était du parquet en chêne foncé.

Castiel lui proposa de s'installer tout en lui demandant s'il voulait boire une bière.

Dean acquiesça et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé qui lui tendait les bras.

Le brun revint, lui donna sa bière et s'assit dans le fauteuil face à Dean. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment puis Dean brisa le silence devenu inconfortable.

« Tu as vraiment un très bel appartement Cass. Il est immense comparé au mien ».

« Merci Dean, c'est vrai qu'il est grand pour moi tout seul mais je m'y sens bien. Et toi tu vis toujours dans le même ? »

« Ben … non, j'ai déménagé il y a cinq ans, il ne me plaisait plus ».

« D'accord mais c'est étrange car je me souviens t'avoir entendu dire que tu l'adorais et que tu n'en partirais jamais … »

« Ouais je sais Cass, je le pensais mais ça, c'était avant … avant que … »

« Avant quoi Dean ?

« Ben … avant que tu … m'abandonnes ! »

« Dean, je ne t'ai pas abandonné de gaité de cœur et tu le sais. Je t'ai quitté parce que tu m'as trahi de la pire des façons : tu m'as trompé avec cette femme qui soit disant ne te plaisait pas. En plus, tu l'as fait dans notre lit où on avait fait l'amour quelques heures avant. Si je ne vous avais pas surpris, ça m'aurait sûrement fait moins mal car le voir et le savoir sont deux choses différentes. Mais je t'ai vu, je t'ai entendu gémir son nom et tu as eu le culot de me dire que ce n'est pas ce que je croyais. Dean, je t'aimais tellement que j'ai cru en mourir. J'ai même voulu te pardonner et revenir vers toi mais l'image de cette femme te chevauchant comme une chienne en chaleur et toi la caressant en haletant son nom me crevait le cœur. C'est pour ça que je suis parti loin de toi et d'elle. Vous voir former un couple heureux avec des enfants m'aurait été insupportable donc je suis venu à L.A. C'est chez moi depuis dix ans et je l'aime ».

Dean peiné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Cass, est-ce que tu m'as pardonné ? »

Castiel voulait être honnête avec son ex alors il lui dit la vérité.

« Oui Dean je t'ai pardonné mais quant à oublier ce que tu m'as fait, non, je n'ai pas encore réussi » répondit le brun en soupirant.

« Cass, je suis désolé de t'avoir autant fait souffrir. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais si je t'ai … si je t'ai trompé, c'est parce que j'ai eu peur. Peur de ce que je ressentais pour la toute première fois, pour toi. Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était d'être amoureux avant de te connaître. Et quand c'est arrivé, j'ai eu la trouille. J'étais terrifié d'avoir ces sentiments qui me bouffaient de l'intérieur. Plus les jours passaient, plus ils s'intensifiaient. Moi aimer quelqu'un, qui plus est un autre homme alors que tu savais que j'étais bisexuel en ayant une préférence pour les femmes. Cass, te rencontrer a brisé toutes les défenses que je m'étais forgé » expliqua Dean sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Dean, si tu m'aimais, pourquoi m'as-tu trompé ? » demanda Castiel voulant une réponse sincère.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai eu peur. Peur de ce bonheur que j'éprouvais depuis que nos regards s'étaient croisés. Pour moi, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. J'étais mal et Lisa en a profité en me faisant un-rentre-dedans pas possible. Je le regrette tous les jours mais je ne peux pas l'effacer. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que le jour où tu m'as quitté en m'envoyant cette lettre, mon monde s'est écroulé. Je t'ai cherché pendant des jours et des jours sans résultat. L'alcool est devenu mon nouveau compagnon. J'ai tout fait pour t'oublier mais je t'aime toujours Cass … » dit Dean laissant enfin couler les larmes qui demandaient à sortir depuis ces dix interminables années.

Castiel bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre se leva du fauteuil où il était installé et alla s'asseoir près de Dean. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces et lui avoua, son regard plongé dans le sien :

« Dean, tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal mais moi aussi je t'aime encore ».

Castiel approcha son visage de celui de Dean et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était tendre et c'est ce dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux. Dean, pour faire oublier le passé et le brun, pour avoir enfin accepté d'oublier.

Le brun cessa le baiser et dit à Dean :

« Dean, je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé mais j'aimerais qu'on prenne notre temps. De l'eau est passée sous les ponts depuis mon départ et j'ai besoin de refaire ta connaissance. »

Dean accepta en répondant :

« Ok Cass, je comprends. Je suis heureux que tu m'aies pardonné et on prendra tout le temps que tu voudras.».

« Merci Dean » lui dit Castiel en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Les deux hommes restèrent quatre jours en tout, ne se séparant que très rarement.

Le voyage du retour se déroula de la même manière qu'à l'aller. Dean paniqua au décollage et à l'atterrissage alors Castiel l'apaisa en l'embrassant les deux fois.

A part quelques baisers assez sages, ils n'allèrent jamais plus loin. Il était encore trop tôt pour l'écrivain.

Après leur retour, ils se virent à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient.

Castiel dut repartir au bout d'une semaine mais revint à chaque fois que son travail lui permettait.

Ils s'étaient revus depuis déjà deux mois quand le brun décida qu'il était temps de franchir une autre étape dans sa relation avec Dean quand il l'invita à diner chez lui.

Il passa à la pâtisserie de son frère pour prendre deux tartes, une aux pommes et l'autre à la cerise connaissant la passion de Dean pour ces desserts.

Quand il arriva devant l'appartement du jeune homme, il prit une grande respiration tout en se persuadant que tout allait bien se passer et sonna.

Dean lui ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer. Une odeur de viande grillée flottait dans la pièce, il pensa à des hamburgers et l'idée le fit saliver, il adorait en manger.

Le jeune homme lui demanda s'il voulait boire une bière tout en lui proposant de s'installer et de faire comme chez lui. Cette simple phrase fit battre son cœur plus vite.

Il partit s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir noir se disant qu'ils avaient les mêmes goûts en matière de décoration. Son salon était disposé un peu comme le sien sauf qu'il n'avait pas de cheminée. A côté du téléviseur se trouvait une colonne emplie de DVD. Toujours accroc à ses films de science-fiction pensa l'écrivain en voyant un coffret Stars Wars.

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions quand Dean lui tendit sa bière et s'installa à côté de lui. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien puis le jeune homme les fit passer à table.

Castiel ne s'était pas trompé quand il vit le hamburger dans l'assiette que Dean posa devant lui.

Il savoura son délicieux repas tout en conversant avec son hôte.

Arrivé au dessert, le jeune homme coupa deux parts de chaque tarte et les mit sur deux assiettes pour les apporter dans le salon.

Ils les dégustèrent installés confortablement et quand Castiel eut fini le sien, il regarda Dean et remarqua qu'il avait une miette au coin de la bouche.

Alors plutôt que de lui dire, il approcha sa main du visage du jeune homme et lui enleva avec le bout du doigt.

Dean saisit la main de Castiel et embrassa sa paume. Ce geste lui donna un petit frisson.

Il enlaça leurs doigts et embrassa Dean.

Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent laissant leurs langues se caresser. La main du brun se posa sur la nuque de Dean pour approfondir le baiser qui devint passionné. Dean mit sa main dans le dos de Castiel collant son torse au sien. L'écrivain quitta la bouche de son futur amant et déposa des petits baisers dans son cou le faisant frissonner. Il titilla le lobe de son oreille avec sa langue se souvenant que c'était un de ses points sensibles. La réaction de Dean le confirma. Il passa à l'autre puis descendit le long de sa mâchoire avec sa langue. Castiel, émoustillé par les gémissements de plaisir glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant et le souleva pour lui enlever. Quand il fut torse nu, Dean le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda :

« Cass, tu … tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui Dean, tu ne penses pas que dix ans, c'est assez long ? » lui répondit Castiel en l'embrassant de nouveau.

En répondant à son baiser, Dean donna son accord. Il déboutonna la chemise de Castiel et la fit glisser sur ses épaules. Ses mains parcoururent ce corps qu'il avait tant aimé et sentit sous ses doigts les frissons qu'il lui provoquait. Il allongea son amant sur le canapé et se mettant à califourchon sur lui, il l'embrassa. Le baiser était intense. Sa langue chercha sa jumelle pour une valse endiablée qui les laissèrent à bout de souffle. Il grignota le cou de Castiel puis du bout de la langue, il descendit jusqu'à son téton qu'il mordilla. Le cri que poussa son amant le réjouit et il réserva le même sort à l'autre. Il continua son chemin, léchant son nombril au passage puis poursuivit sa délicieuse torture jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il détacha le bouton puis s'occupa de la fermeture éclair. Lentement, il fit glisser le vêtement et le boxer le long de ses jambes alors que Castiel levait le bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il les ôta en même temps que ses chaussures et chaussettes. Dean se releva et contempla ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Il était toujours aussi beau. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sexe tendu de son amant où une perle nacrée brillait. Il se baissa et la lécha. Il prit son membre en bouche et fit des va et vient. L'homme sous lui n'était plus que frissons.

Dean arrêta, malgré le grognement de mécontentement de son amant.

Il se releva et commença à déboutonner son jean mais une main l'arrêta.

« Non Dean laisse-moi faire » dit Castiel d'une voix empreinte de désir.

Le jeune homme enleva ses mains. L'écrivain défit les boutons et descendit son jean à ses chevilles, lui enlevant tout ce qui le gênait.

Il put voir que Dean était très excité. Il attrapa l'élastique du boxer et lui fit prendre le même chemin que les autres vêtements, libérant son érection. Il la prit dans sa main et commença à le caresser de haut en bas en passant son pouce sur le bout. Les gémissements de son amant lui donna envie de plus. Se redressant, il alla embrasser Dean et dit haletant contre sa bouche :

« Dean, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour»

Dean lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et se releva le prenant par la main. Il le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Dean alla vers sa commode, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit du lubrifiant et un préservatif qu'il jeta sur le lit. Ils basculèrent ensemble partageant un baiser qui les laissa pantelants.

Castiel se glissa entre les jambes écartées de son amant et attrapa le tube, l'ouvrant et versant une grande quantité dans le creux de sa main. D'une main, il saisit son érection reprenant ses douces caresses. De l'autre, avec son index, il titilla l'intimité de Dean en faisant des petits cercles. Il fit entrer son doigt doucement et le fit glisser. Un second suivit le premier. Les gémissements de plaisir de son amant lui intima d'en mettre un troisième. Ses doigts bougèrent et il sentit la petite boule de nerfs qu'il titilla pour que son amant ait du plaisir. Quand il pensa qu'il était prêt à l'accueillir, il les retira. Il déchira le sachet où était le préservatif et le glissa sur son membre durci et douloureux. Il l'enduisit de lubrifiant et faisant tourner Dean sur le côté, se plaça derrière lui. Il attrapa sa jambe et la tint en l'air pendant qu'il présentait son sexe à l'entrée de son amant. Avec douceur, il le pénétra laissant Dean s'habituer à l'intrusion. Quand il le sentit détendu, il s'enfonça en lui. Il crut venir tout de suite, tellement c'était bon d'être de nouveau à l'intérieur de l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé. Il commença les va et vient quand il entendit un gémissement de pur plaisir. Au début, il remua son bassin doucement embrassant la nuque de son amant. Mais le désir était tel qu'il se mit à bouger de plus en plus vite touchant à chaque fois ce point sensible tout en continuant de masturber Dean qui vint sur les draps dans un long râle de jouissance. Castiel le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, se libérant à l'intérieur du préservatif et lui laissant une marque de morsure dans le cou provoquée par le plaisir violent. Reposant la jambe de Dean, il resta en lui jusqu'à ce que son sexe glisse tout seul. Il enleva le préservatif souillé, en fit un nœud et le jeta par terre en se disant qu'il le ramasserait plus tard.

Dean se retourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire. Castiel l'embrassa puis le prit dans ses bras.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant un moment, le temps de revenir à eux puis Dean saisit la main de son amant, entrelaçant leurs doigts et lui dit :

« Cass, tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais … »

« Je le sais Dean, car toi aussi tu m'as manqué » lui répondit Castiel en embrassant sa main qu'il tenait.

« Cass, ne m'abandonne plus jamais » demanda Dean d'une voix suppliante.

« Dean, ne me laisse plus m'éloigner de toi » lui répondit-il d'une voix émue

« Cass, pendant dix ans, je t'ai aimé alors que tu n'étais pas là. Maintenant que tu es de nouveau dans ma vie, je ne veux plus te laisser partir » lui avoua Dean en l'embrassant passionnément, souhaitant lui montrer dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme qu'il avait failli perdre pour toujours.

Les dernières paroles qu'ils prononcèrent avant de s'endormir heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés furent :

« Bonne nuit Cass, je t'aime »

« Bonne nuit Dean, je t'aime aussi ».

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors est-ce que cet OS sorti de mon imagination tordue, je vous l'accorde, vous a plu ?**

**A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire entre Dean et Castiel, le couple d'amoureux le plus sexy qui existe, enfin, pour moi :P**


End file.
